


Magic

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this quote:<br/>"Take a lover who looks at you like maybe your are magic" Frida Khalo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Sherlock noticed how Molly stared at him.  Every chance she got she stole a glance.  She didn’t know that he noticed, but he did.  At first he didn't like it, but now it makes him feel things that he didn't really understand.  

After one day of being in the lab with Molly and noticing that she had glanced his way 27 times he asked John about the situation after they returned to Baker Street.

“John, what does it mean when a woman stares at man several times during the course of time spent together in the same room?”

“Uh, it depends.  What is the relationship of the man and woman.”

“Friends.”

“Uh huh.  Maybe the woman fancies the man and doesn’t know what to say or maybe she is afraid she will be rejected if she did tell him that she fancied him.”

Confused Sherlock said, “Let’s say that the man fancied her.  How would he go about telling her that.”

“Sherlock, are you talking about you and Molly?”

“Maybe.  OK, yes.  I fancy Molly.  There I said it.”

“I knew you did.  It is fairly obvious to the rest of us.”

“What?!?”

“Yes, Sherlock.  We all know.  Anyway, what is it about Molly that you like.  Tell her how you feel.  Just be honest.  She will love that and I am pretty sure she feels the same about you.”

“She is much too good for me, but when she looks at me its like she is looking at something magic.  I don’t understand what it is that she likes about me, but I could fill a book full of things that I love about her.”

“Love?  Sherlock, do you just realize that you said you love Molly?  That is a lot more than like.”

“I did.  I do.  I love her.  I know what I need to do.”

“Well, good luck mate.”

One week later Sherlock pushed the doors open to the morgue with his usual gusto. He placed a book next to microscope that Molly was using.  

“What’s this Sherlock?”

“Please Molly, just read it.”

Molly took the book and noticed that it was a journal.  She opened it and read the first page.  

**_All the things I love about Molly Hooper by Sherlock Holmes_ **

She looked up at Sherlock and saw the look of fear on his face.  She turned the page and it was filled with lines and lines of things he loved about her.  The first line read ** _‘I love the way you look at me like you are looking at something magic’_**. She fanned the pages of the book to glance and they were all filled with his words.  His words of his love for her.  She turned to the last page and read it out loud.

**_Please Molly Hooper, will you let me love you forever?_ **

She sat the book down careful to not damage such a wonderful gift.  Sherlock patiently waited for her response.

“Sherlock I will let you love me forever if you promise to let me love you back forever”.

  
Sherlock let out the breath he was holding and smiled at Molly before pulling her close for their first kiss.


End file.
